1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method for driving a display panel and a display apparatus applying the same, and more particularly, to a method for driving a display panel of a display apparatus, which displays an image by providing backlight to the display panel, and a display apparatus applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a display panel of the most commonly used display apparatus (for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD)) is not able to emit light by itself, the display apparatus requires a backlight unit to emit backlight to the display panel.
Such a display panel includes two display substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. That is, the display apparatus employing the backlight unit applies an electric field to the liquid crystal layer of the display panel and adjusts transmissivity of the backlight passing through the liquid crystal layer by adjusting a magnitude of the electric field, thereby displaying a desired image.
FIG. 1 is a view to explain a related-art method for driving a display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the related-art display panel driving method drives all lines (1080 lines), from the first line (0th line) to the last line (1079th line), in sequence. That is, the related-art method drives the lines of each frame, from the first line to the last line, in sequence one by one, and constantly maintains the same control signal in each frame.
However, if an image is displayed in the related-art display panel driving method, the related-art method may cause a crosstalk phenomenon where an afterimage of a previous frame remains on an upper portion and a lower portion of a display screen due to a difference in scanning time and responding speed between a current frame (for example, a left-eye image) and the previous frame (for example, a right-eye image).
Therefore, there is a demand for a method for driving a display panel that can remove the crosstalk phenomenon.